


Matching Liars

by Vikkikanawut



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikkikanawut/pseuds/Vikkikanawut
Summary: Mew is a teacher who pretends to be gentle and Gulf is a bad student who pretends to be a good kid to win mew’s heart.but one day they met each other in the bar—“I thought you are a good kid.”“Well, I thought you are gentle.”“Then we are two perfectly matching liars.”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 23





	Matching Liars

It was a hot summer day, the hum of cicadas outside the window made people in the classroom even more annoyed.

Teacher cleared her throat loudly trying to get the students’ attention. “ I am going to be on my maternity leave from now on so Mr.Jongcheveevat will fill in for me.”

Her words gave rise to a heated discussion. The new math teacher mew got a lot of attention the first day he came to this school. He always wears a white shirt, a pair of glasses and a big warm smile. Many girls pretend to pass by the teachers’ office to spy on him, and now he would be their math teacher? 

A cunning look came into gulf’s face, suddenly he laughed, no one knows what he was thinking about. His neighbor mild saw him like this, hitting gulf unkindly with his elbow. Gulf could go to teachers’ office 20 times a day ever since mew had came here, if it were not for the attitude he treated the classes, they would think that he really wanted to study hard.

“look at your horny face, mew is not even our teacher yet but you act like you two have been together.”

gulf smiled complacently, “Well, he will be mine sooner or later, we’ll see. Gotta go, I have something to do tonight.” gulf pick up his bag and left, ignoring that mild kept yelling at him to play football together tonight.

Gulf walked into a barbershop and walked to best the barber directly.

“Hi n’gulf. Didn’t you just come here the other day? How do you want your hair cut today?”

“Please get my hair straightened p’best, whatever hairstyle makes me look like a good boy is ok, as good as possible.”

p’best felt like he misheard gulf, “huh? look like a good boy?”

“yes, I decided to be a good kid now.”

***

The next morning, when mild got to the classroom, he saw a boy with a school uniform sleeping at gulf’s desk. His hair seems so soft and even he just slept there quietly he made people feel so soft.

Mild patted on his shoulder gently, “ Hello? Hey! Are you in the wrong classroom?”

But when the boy raised his head, it literally scared the crap outta mild. The boy is gulf? The one who had never wore school uniform before wore a uniform today and buttoned all the buttons up? The one who had gotten a perm since the first day he met him had his hair straighten? Well the impatient look is quite familiar though...

“What?”

“WTF gulf, were you stimulated by something? Are your parents gonna go bankrupt so you have to study hard to make more money?”

“Fuck off. I’m gonna be a good kid now. I’m gonna be the teacher’s pet, well the most important is to be teacher mew suppasit’s pet.” 

Gulf giggled foolishly again. Seeing this gulf mild sigh and started to admire the magic power of love.

“Is this your strategy to win mew over? I guess you can’t pretend to be a good kid even for a class bro.”

“Shut the fuck up. I even got myself a backpack, dose it make me look like a good kid?” Gulf pointed at his backpack like he was bragging. Suddenly, it seemed that something occurred to him, he walked towards boat.

“Hey boat, errr, I remember that you said that there is so many things to do, can I be the monitor with you together?”

boat looked at him surprisingly, first for his look today, then for his words, “ I thought that you don’t like these things, the teacher asked you to do it before but you refused it.” gulf didn’t like study but he’s clever, so he actually did a great job at it.

“Well, I wanna do something for our class too.”

“Errrr...ok then, you could help me bring the homework to the teachers.” 

The bell rang, gulf went back to his seat right away, staring at the hall. He used to hope that the teachers could enter the classroom later so that he could chat with his friends, but now he hoped that he could have math class all day long. Come on baby mew, I miss you so much.

Maybe it’s because mew heard the call from his heart, far away, appeared a familiar figure —

Mew walked towards them with books in the one hand and training aids in the other hand. The corner of his shirt flutter with the wind. Even just looked at him you could feel the gentleness all around him.

He walked into the classroom, smiled softly to the students, “Hi everyone, I’m Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, you could just call me p’mew. I’ll be the substitute teacher from now on.”

Gulf’s heart melted when he saw the smile of mew. This is my man you all! No word just perfect!

Mild looked at him scornfully, is this my big bro? He’s just a total saucy little boy now!

This would be the class that gulf paid the most attention in, he didn’t doze off, and he even raised his hand to answer the questions. Now he found that not only is his man stunning but he is also brainy, he is so blessed!

The longest class in the world seemed so short today. Mew dismissed them and is ready to go back to teachers’ office. Gulf was wondering whether he should pretend to find a question to ask him, but maybe it would made him look so needy. When he was still struggling, he saw that a bunch of girls had been already around mew.

“Shit! These horny bitches.” gulf cursed in low voice.

“Then you gotta be the king of horny bitch bro.”mild thought, but he is not dare to say it out loud.

Gulf decided to find another way to talk to him. He went to ask his classmates to hand in their math homework. They are so shocked for both his look and his behavior. Though they were still confused why would gulf ask them to hand in their homework but no one is dare to ask and just hand in quickly.

When gulf finally collected all the homework, mew was just about to leave. Gulf caught up with him immediately.

“M...Mr.Jongcheveevat!”

Mew looked back. The sun blazed down on the bangs on his forehead. Gulf felt that he couldn’t breathe now. Mew is just too beautiful to be real.

“Sir, this is our homework.”

“Oh! Thank you. Are you the monitor of our class?”

“Yes! I’m gulf, you could call me if you have any problems.” The kid in front of him seemed excited, he was blushing as red as rose and looked at him expectantly.

“OK gulf, then thank you for all your trouble.” mew smiled warmly at him and took over the homework. Gulf just saw his arms from a distant way before, and he didn’t find that there are so many veins on his arms. They seemed so powerful it must feel really good if he hold my waist with these arms. Damn it, set yourself apart gulf kanawut, for god’s sake don’t be so horny.

Gulf calmed himself down and made himself looked shy, “ It won’t trouble me a lot sir, I’d love to serve my classmates.” and I’d love to serve you, anywhere anytime, gulf thought.

Mew stared at his eyes, he could read some daunting prospect and maybe some admiration? All of a sudden, he found that the kid is actually kinda interesting. He patted gulf on his shoulder, “Then susuna gulf. I have to prepare for my next class now. See you around.” Then he left with the homework.

Gulf could still feel mew’s body heat on his shoulder.

“Damn! He patted me on my shoulder which approximates he held my hands which approximates he had sex with me. Awesome!”

Gulf touched the place that mew just patted on and went back to the classroom jolly.

We had sex the first day we met, I’m the best!


End file.
